The invention relates to a fender for a motor vehicle.
In the mounting or dismounting of wheels on a motor vehicle, fenders—also known as mudguards, depending on the vehicle design—represent an unfavorable restriction of access and of the available manipulating space.
One example of this is motorcycles of larger models, which besides the fender proper also have additional add-on components and permanently installed luggage systems such as saddle bags or pouches, which greatly restrict especially the access to the rear wheel. In order to be able to dismount the rear wheel in these cases, either the luggage system must first be removed at least on one side or the entire fender covering the rear wheel must be dismounted, such dismounting of the fender being especially costly and time consuming. In addition, the complexity is increased in the case when electronic components are integrated in the fender, such as license plate lighting or vehicle running lights, and accordingly an additional wired connection has to be dismounted.
Foldable fenders or license plate holders are already known for an easier disassembly. When necessary, these can be folded up and thereby among other things provide better access, without having to remove the fender entirely or in parts.
Such foldable fenders are generally made of metallic material, in order to have sufficient strength to support a heavy hinge, which is usually formed by a sufficiently strong steel axle. This extends transversely to the vehicle longitudinal axis from one side of the fender to the opposite side of the fender. Thus, on the one hand, its aerodynamic shape, but also its aesthetic appearance, is greatly impaired. Furthermore, the manufacture of these foldable fender layouts is expensive in terms of material, costs, and weight.
Therefore the problem which the invention proposes to solve is to provide a fender layout which, on the one hand, enables easy access to and mounting of the corresponding vehicle wheel and, on the other hand, allows the most light and compact design possible.
This problem is solved by a fender for a motor vehicle with at least a first fender section and a second fender section, wherein the second fender section is rotatably connected to the first fender section so as to be able to rotate at least between an operational position and an open position. Furthermore, the rotatable connection between the second fender section and the first fender section is provided by two pin-shaped connection elements.
The fender accordingly comprises at least the first and second fender sections. For example, the two fender sections are arranged one behind the other in a vehicle lengthwise direction. The second fender section can be rotated or folded on account of the rotatable connection with respect to the first fender section, for example between at least two positions: the operational position and the open position, in order to provide an easier access to the corresponding vehicle wheel at least in the open position and to facilitate its mounting or dismounting. With the aid of the two pin-shaped connection elements, there is no need for a heavy and continuous pin axle or rotation axle or a cumbersome hinge, so that the entire fender can be thinner and lighter in its construction. Likewise, no special mounting device is needed, unlike the known pin axles or rotation axles.
Thus, with this design of the fender, mounting is easier and the overall weight of the fender is reduced. Depending on the arrangement, the two pin-shaped connection elements can be integrated discreetly and aerodynamically inconspicuously in the fender. Furthermore, the vehicle wheel can be removed or installed without costly dismounting of the second fender section and without the possible removal of electrical wiring or connections.
To place the vehicle in operation, the second fender section can be folded from the open position back down into the operational position, the operational position being defined for example by an end stop for the second fender section or by a locking device to be described in further detail hereafter.
Preferably, the second fender section constitutes a rear end of the fender and/or is designed as a license plate holder to carry a license plate. This means that the second fender section is arranged behind the first fender section in the vehicle lengthwise direction so that it forms a rear termination of the fender. Alternatively or additionally, the second fender section is designed as a license plate holder, so that a license plate arranged optionally in (or on) the license plate holder can be folded up when necessary with the second fender section, in order to allow access to the vehicle wheel.
Furthermore, the two pin-shaped connection elements may be designed as screws, especially collar screws, or rivets. Accordingly, the second fender section may be screwed or riveted to the first fender section and this connection may act as a joint or hinge. The use of collar screws also enables the surface loading of the first and second fender sections to be minimized in the associated connection area, due to the large diameter of the screw flange, so that comparatively thin wall thicknesses of the fender sections can be realized.
Preferably, the two pin-shaped connection elements are arranged on two opposite sides of the fender in terms of a vehicle longitudinal axis and are coaxially oriented in prolongation of one another. In this way, the two pin-shaped connection elements form a common axis of rotation, yet without requiring a continuous and heavy shaft for this purpose.
According to another embodiment, the fender may include a locking device for locking the second fender section with respect to the first fender section. For example, this makes it possible to lock the second fender section in at least one defined position. This may be the operational position, for example, in which the vehicle is ready to operate, or an open position, in which the corresponding vehicle wheel is more easily accessible. Of course, the locking device may also lock in both positions as well as any given number of intermediate positions.
Alternatively, the two connection elements may join together the first and the second fender section such that a defined friction effect is produced in the area of the rotational axis so formed, so that at least when the vehicle is parked, i.e., not moving, the second fender section can be rotated into any desired position with respect to the first fender section and is held there by virtue of the friction of the connection formed by the connection elements.
Furthermore, the locking device may include at least one additional screw, a snap-lock system and/or an interlocking device with at least one locking position.
Preferably, the first fender section and/or the second fender section are made of plastic, especially as an injection molded part, so that light and economical parts as well as complex part geometries can be created.
According to another embodiment, the second fender section in the operational position constitutes a steady continuation of the first fender section. This means that the shape of the first fender section is continuously extended by the second fender section. For this purpose, an end of the second fender section facing the first fender section may have an identical or at least similar cross section to the end of the first fender section facing the second fender section.
Preferably, the motor vehicle is a motorcycle or a vehicle similar to a motorcycle, especially a scooter, a two-wheel, three-wheel or four-wheel motor scooter, a trike or a quad.
Likewise preferably, the fender is coordinated with a rear wheel of the motor vehicle.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.